The present invention relates to a shotgun cartridge to be used in hunting or skeet shooting in general.
There is a need for a steel shot loaded shotgun cartridge that can be safely fired through barrels designed for lead shot only. This cartridge should be constructed to facilitate a shrinkage. Nontoxic shot is lighter in weight than lead shot. This causes loss of killing range which is 80 yards with lead shot. Closer shooting and more lead on flying birds has to be used.
Lead on flying birds is difficult for most bird hunters, even with lead shot.
The newly designed 31/2 inch shotgun cartridges overcomes some of the yardage loss but lead is still a factor. The older barrels are not chambered for 31/2 inch cartridges.
There is a need for a means to identify a proper lead, hunting flying birds and kill distance. More cartridges are wasted in bird hunting than in any other type shotgun hunting. Lead and judging proper distance before firing are the major causes of misses or near misses. This is the cause of wounded suffering birds and expensive cartridge waste.
There is a need for a means of identifying lead and kill distance in bird hunting.